The Galaxy Peace-force
by James dark war
Summary: The year is 2025 and Humans and ponies and other galaxy had made peace with each other calling them self the Galaxy Alliance but as time went by war had rage out an army known as cyclone under the leader called Robert had rage the war against the Galaxy Alliance as they where losing a dark secrete kept hidden by the Zebras and can Twilight help them to make a peace pack.
1. Chapter 1

**The Galaxy Peace-force**

**chapter 1**

Humanity had taken it first step into space and had learned so much and seen so many different living things Humanity had made peace with them and had performed an alliance this is called the Galaxy Alliance force the main ones in this alliance is Humanity, Ponies with their four princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight. Twilight Friends became commanders of the army along with Shining Armour the others in the Alliance are Dragoons, Griffins and Zebras and so much more.

But the days are dark now and war had been called upon the Alliance are against this powerful army known as Cyclone this is where robots are the main infantry and their leader name Robert he had made this army in secrecy.

Years went by and Alliance is losing the war. But one hope is still there but only one problem is stopping it is that no one knows about it because it knowledge has been shut away hidden in the dark but the myth is that this army is known as the Galaxy Peace-force but this army as just said is a myth but even myths can be true only time can tell who will win this war.

On the Alliance Citadel where the high council of all the different race ambassadors are this is where they make political decisions Twilight was walking through a corridor as she came to the archives and entered and she couldn't imagine the amount of books that was in the archives.

As she was walking through them she meet her friends as they all where just talking about how they where but then they changed the subject on if they would win the war they look sad because they couldn't find the answer to that but they where interrupted by a cloaked person "Listen we are losing this war".

"Who are you" asked Rainbow Dash as she tried to get a good look on him.

"My name is John but right now that doesn't matter but what does matter is time and we are running out of it the Cyclone will win this war one way or another they are burning planets as we speak unless an old past is brought back into the light come follow me" he walked ahead with them following.

As he was turning from one row to another row and stopping and looking around then carrying on as he came to a point where it so far back that not much light got to "there that lonely book read it and mend what was once known as the pact only you six can get the Alliance to agree on it".

"But we don't" Twilight didn't finishes because John was long gone as she looked at the lonely book and taken it out and blown the dust off as the word where "Galaxy Peace-Force".

As Twilight open the page and placed the book so that all her friends could see it "The Galaxy Peace-Force is an powerful kind of creators they are the strongest and most feared army through out the galaxy for over thousands of years long before the Galaxy Alliance was made the Peace-force was the protectors of all life through out the galaxy the Peace-Force are a war type creators who thrive themselves in take pride and horner in battle and war and the also welcome death but the other galaxy was afraid of them and had declared war on them not known to them that one type of kind would be their down fall" as Twilight turned the page and saw the chapter was about the pact.

"The pact was what once was a peace truth they had the Galaxy Peace-Force was the peace army to defend the weak the pact is a meaning of Peace they weren't the most peace kind to have but they where the best when it came to war" as Twilight looked at the next page saying about their down fall and who was their down fall.

"The Peace-Force raged war and what brought the end was something of a mystery that no living soul knows but one thing is for sure what brought them to the end was the Zebras they saw the end and managed to bring the war to the end unknown how they did it but they did the peace-force is still alive their home world is called Battle Scar" as Twilight closed the book and looked at her friends.

"But surly the Zebras would have told us about this army by now" asked Applejack as she was now placing her hate on.

"I don't know but I have one thing for sure I know we can go there and mend this pact thing but we keep it to our self for now I can get us a ship meet me up at deck 4 in ten min" as they agreed and left.

Twilight was in the lift and came to floor 5 where her Princess Celestia was as the lift closed and Celestia smiled "Twilight my dear what bring you here".

As Twilight told Celestia about the Galaxy Peace-Force and the plan Celestia agreed to keep it to her self but she gave Twilight her light Frigate called Canterlot Defender which was docked at the same floor where Twilight is meeting her friends.

As she said goodbye to Celestia and headed to the ship in the lifts as five min past the door open Twilight saw her friends steering up at a huge ship "well this is it we are on our own for now" as they walked on as the ship door closed and left the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the ship Canterlot Defender Twilight was on the bridge where they where making their way to the Battle Scar Planet, Rainbow Dash was down on the shuttle bay talking to one of the pilot who flies one of the light transport planes, Fluttershy was in the medic room as she is the Doctor of the ship now, Pinkie Pie well believe it or not she is in the weapons area she is the weapons expert on the ship, Applejack is in the engine room with some engineers looking after the nuclear core which is the ships main power Rarity and Spike are in the research lab but they aren't scientist it just that Spike had found the courage he was looking for to tell Rarity that he loves her and they have been in love for a while now so they have their privet time.

"Princess Twilight we are nearing the planet there are no Cyclone activities in this area" shouted a privet on the bridge.

"Great get the troop transporter ready and stay in orbit get all my friends down to the shuttle bay" as she walked to the ships lift and the door closed and started moving downwards.

The lifts came to a slow stop and opened its doors where all her friends where as they had their armour on and a few weapons of their choice just to be on the safe side "Yeah do you think this army like to party" said a excited Pinkie Pie.

"I don't think so Pinkie Dear they sound like they just love war and battles and not parties" said Rarity while they all stepped onto the troop transporter and the engines where heard and started moving out of the ship.

As they where nearing the surface they heard chatting on radios "This is Angle of Sky please identify yourself or else you will be fired upon".

"This is Canterlot Defender Transport plane Angle of Sky we have one Princess Twilight and five commanders plus one pilot we are requesting permission to see who ever in charge" the pilot replied to the fighter pilot as they could see two huge fighter planes next to them.

"Wait for a second to get confirmation on that" said the pilot as the ponies saw they where nearing a huge white building but they where to just stay in position the now.

In the control room a creator like a human but was a inch taller was looking at the scan that had scanned the transport plane "Angle of Sky tell them they have been granted access" he let go of a button.

"Yes Boss" the pilot of the fighter plane said "Canterlot Defender you have been granted access follow us in" as the pilot got in front of the transporter plane and was making their way to a landing dock.

As Twilight and the others saw they where being lead to a landing dock as the fighter planes broke off at the last min as the transport plane landed and the engine came to a stop and they all got out of the plane they saw ten soldiers wearing this huge thick armour but then they saw what they think was the leader "I Killdeer am the leader of this army and what do you want".

"We come to ask for help we are with the Galaxy Alliance and" she was interrupted by Killdeer.

"Ha of course that Alliance I know about you all and this war tell me do you know what the Zebras have" as he saw them shacking their heads "so you don't look I am going to be nice the now I like a meeting with you and the Zebra leader along with the humanity get that and I might be cooperative with you all you can stay here to make your contact I just be over there" he pointed to a control panel.

As they looked at each other and nodded Twilight brought out a small silver thing and she pushed the red button which made hologram of the Zebra leader, Princess Celestia, Humanity Leader and other leaders.

"Twilight I see you found the Galaxy worse enemy" said the leader Zebra.

"Shut it the now, Twilight what did they say" said Celestia.

"Their leader said he would talk to you all" as she saw them all nodding to agree on talking with him "Killdeer they agree on talking to you".

"Good and the Zebra my most hatred enemy how long did you kept this out of their view no matter first what do you want Twilight" he look at Twilight.

"Well we read a book about you and it said you are the most powerful army that the galaxy have ever seen and that there was once a thing called a pact we want to mend that pact" she said to him with a little fright in her.

"Yes that pact the one that they broke" he pointed to the Zebra "do you not know I want revenge on them and I will kill them all for that in the past but I want something that belongs to me my beloved you Zebras are holding her in one of your researcher labs and I want her back" he look at the Zebra with an angry face.

"Ha never will happen you may as well shoot me" he said smiling with his eyes closed.

"That can be arranged" he said pulling out a gun.

"STOP IT" shouted out every one.

"Fine she is hold up on sector 3 but you all where warned this Galaxy Peace-force is not to be trusted but I just have one question how did you knew she was still alive" he asked him.

"There is some one in there telling us where she was now I will go there and get her back" as he left and the meeting was over "Twilight I will go on your ship I think".

"Yes of course and these are my" she was stopped there.

"I know who they are there is a thing you got to know about us we know every thing from old to the future we see things that you can't see" as he climbed on their transporter and the rest after him as the engine was started and the plane lifted in the air.

As they arrived back on the ship Fluttershy was showing Killdeer to a room where there was a bed and different screens "if you don't mind me asking you how old are you".

"I am very old but still young I am 1,450 years old the same age as my beloved now tell me this what such a cute and innocent pony like you doing in a war like this" as he sat down on the bed taking off his armour piece by piece.

"Oh I am not fighting I am the Doctor the medic" she could see many scars on his chest and arms and back "are they all from you war do they hurt".

"No they don't hurt and yes from my war in the past I think I will get some rest for now as we will be there in an hour" as he closed his eyes for a quick rest with Fluttershy leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Killdeer woken up to the sound of laughter as he saw it was Pinkie Pie "Killdeer we have arrived".

"Ah I can finally get what belongs to me" as he got up and placed his armour back on and followed Pinkie Pie to the shuttle Bay.

As they came Twilight was in armour with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash "Killdeer us three are going to this lab with you" said Twilight.

"Fine by me but I can't be held by my action down there" as he stepped on the plane as the transporter raised in the air and left the ship "Just remember Twilight if I don't get my lover back you won't get my army for this war keep her safe until we are out and back on my own ship".

"Don't worry Killdeer she will be safe and sound and will be back with you in no time" as Twilight taken a big gulp as she looked out the window as they where nearing the surface of the planet.

As they finally arrived a Zebra wearing a captains armour was waiting for them "Princess Twilight we have word to let you all through come with me" as they followed him to the lifts "Just wait here until I give you all the clearance".

Just then the alarm came on "Soldiers what is it" the captain shouted out.

"Cyclone sir they breach aaaaahhhh" was all they heard from that one soldier.

"Twilight you all go and get my lover I keep this place clean of those Cyclone" Killdeer pulled out his huge rifle.

"We must hurry" the captain Zebra said as he rushed into the lift as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash along with Twilight as the lifts closed.

"So what do we do" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Simple we have to protect Killdeer Lover if we fail then we might have another enemy on our hoof" said Twilight as the lifts door open as they saw Zebras running around but one zebra they knew too well "Zacora".

"Yes my little ponies I am the head of this department" as she looked around and closed in "I was the one that told Killdeer about his lover being alive I want a better future between us Zebra and the Galaxy Peace-force" as she then lend back up "Come she is ready to go to the top".

As they walked to the end of the room they saw her as she looked at them "I thought my love would be here himself to come to get his lover out as I do belong to him and he belongs to me".

"He is here he is protecting our way out we are here to get you out and to help mend an old thing" Twilight said to her.

"You seek to mend the old pact that was broken then my lover Killdeer wouldn't never do such a thing he is too much in too the past way and the future and I am guessing all of your name is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie" she was just saying not taking her eyes off them.

"Look we don't have time now I need to make sure the cell reaches the top floor you make your way up there the now" Zacora said to them as she stepped in side this small room and the door closed.

As Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie made their way back to the lifts as the door open they saw a bomb "DUCK" shout Rainbow Dash as they all hit the deck.

As the bomb exploded destroying the lift "Wow those bad Cyclone plant a bomb in the lift to try and kill us" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Zacora is there another way up" Twilight spoken through her radio.

"Yes the stair case that will take to the floor we are on we have a problem as well the lift I am on need to be manually control and hurry the enemy is coming to us to kill her".

As they rushed to the back of the room and found the stairs and rushed up to the next floor they saw Zacora and as they where about to go the enemy came through the windows "Hurry we must protect them" as Twilight shot down an enemy.

"Twilight if you pull this off you will have a great deal with us but I like you all to hurry a little" Killdeer said through her radio.

"Killdeer we are going as fast as we can" she replied while moving up and taking cover behind a desk as then look up and shoot two more Cyclone in the chest as they fell to the ground she saw Rainbow Dash was fighting a Cyclone soldier Pinkie Pie was pulling a pin of a grenade and throwing it to three soldiers who where shooting at the lift.

Twilight shoot the last Cyclone soldier and rushed to the lift "are you okay".

"Yes Twilight the lifts shield is holding well just push the big yellow button on the panel that will let the lifts go up to the last level" Zacora said as Twilight did that as the lift began moving up.

"Twilight I forgot to tell you my name it is Vera" as the lift was moving up.

As they saw the stairs and rushed up they saw the the place was a mess Cyclone all dead and Killdeer in the middle as the lift stopped an Zacora came out and they saw the thing that was holding Vera was coming out as Zacora told a soldier to get her out but he was pushed away by Killdeer as he hold out his hand.

Vera had taken his hand and stepped out but quickly grabbed his side pistol and shoot two Cyclone dead as they where trying to kill her as she then walked ahead with the others following her to the transport plane.

As the transport plane was in the sky and heading back to Canterlot Defender "So we have the deal" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes but I will still want revenge" Killdeer said.

As they arrived back on the main ship Twilight was in the medic room with Zacora and Vera "how is she doing".

"Vera is doing fine" Zacora said while looking through a computer.

Twilight sat next to Vera "So how are you".

"I am fine thanks for asking" as she looked at Twilight "I see something is troubling you".

"It is just this peace treaty I am worried that it might not work out" she looked at the ground.

"I see my beloved is a war type he looks too much into the past of us but sometimes into the better future all I want for our children of the future is to be peace not war and dyeing on the battlefield.

As the door open and a soldier came in "Your highness we have reach the destination" as he bowed his head.

"Thank you I will be up on the bridge" as Twilight left and gone in the lift as it doors closed and started moving up to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Twilight reach the bridge she saw Killdeer was already there "Ah Twilight we have arrived at my ship yard take a look aren't they impressive" he said pointing out the window.

As Twilight eyes shot wide open as she couldn't believe her eyes what she was looking at was two huge ships the biggest ships she has ever saw they where more bigger than any ship she saw in her life both of these ships had words on them one on the left had the word saying Ark Angle the one on the right had the words saying Angle Of Life and she saw frigate ships the same size as her own ship all around it and fighter planes and transport planes all moving about but these two ship outstanding them all.

As they got close she could see lot of guns on it from ships destroyers guns to anti-air guns she then saw lots of hangers as Twilight ship was heading to her ship hanger bay with Killdeer behind her.

As she was in a transport plane along with Vera and her friends as the plane gone out and made it way to one of the hangers.

As the plane landed and Killdeer and Vera got out as soldiers where lined up and saluted as Twilight and her friends got out and followed them to the door as it slide open as they walked along this silver corridor.

As they walked along a corridor they saw through a window young children doing fighting training all in a line as there was an older one in front of them showing them how to fight as they continued on walking just then saw through another window young ones with guns in a combat training they where dodging firing and as they shot these robots "Young one being trained for our future protection for our people don't worry thought they are not going into battle though" as they walked on.

As they had passed other room some with these huge two metal walking thing with guns on them which was called walker tanks and saw there was hover tank that hover in the air as they finally came to a room where there was a table and lots of high ranks members.

"This is the higher clans you see my lover is in charge and there are other clans with their higher ups" Vera said while taking a seat.

"Now brothers and sisters it appears our gods have given us a new paths to take a peace one where we can come out of our shadow paths" he was interrupted by one of them wearing a blue armour.

"No we can't be peaceful and what you think we can work with those laying Zebras again after what they did to us making us the enemy and killing us" as some nodded and some shaken their heads.

As it then turned into an augment "ENOUGH" shouted out Vera as she walked in the middle "I say we all go for peace now on from here and into the future I don't want our children's to grown up in a blood scene all the time I want our children to grow up in a peaceful way now any objections" as she looked around as no one was speaking against her.

"Okay then my ship Ark Angle will go to their citadel to talk about this peace thing" as he left with Vera and Twilight and her friends as the other all had left to go to their own ships "Twilight I think it is best if your ship stays close to my one I have a funny feeling that something bad has happen to the citadel" as she agreed as well.

As the ship began moving through the portal to head for the citadel to meet the leaders and start the peace talks as Twilight and the other where on the bridge they couldn't still get around at how huge the ship is and the bridge was huge as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Killdeer ship Ark Angle came to the citadel as they saw it in view "Citadel this Ark Angle permission to dock" as they was no replay "citadel this Ark Angle can we dock" as there was still no replay.

"Hack into their security cameras" shouted Killdeer said as a blue screen appeared and as it shown a battle was going on as Vera had pushed a button as the ships alarm was going off as Twilight and her friends had rushed off to their transport plane as Twilight saw troops moving into their transport planes and on fighter planes as Twilight plane got out of the hanger and Twilight and her friends where getting ready as they saw the Galaxy Peace-force Army was moving.

In the Citadel Twilight had two of the Galaxy peace-force army transport planes following her until one of them suddenly exploded and hit the ground as they saw it was two enemy fighter planes and Twilight heard on the radio one of the Galaxy Peace-force Army saying something until two of the peace army fighter planes had came and shot down the enemy fighter planes as Twilight looked and saw Pinkie Pie was pointing to a spot where a fire fight was happing as Applejack saw her brother Big Mac was there fighting off the enemy as they landed along with the only one transport plane of the peace army as they all jumped out opening fire on the enemy as the two transport planes moved away but as the peace army one got hit badly as it plumbed to the ground.

As they all where shooting away and making their way towards Big Mac as Rarity shot down the last cyclone soldier as the girls made their way towards Big Mac as the only five Peace Army soldiers who made it off the plane they where wearing a dark blue armour where listing into their radios "This Angle of Protection we have secured a landing bay for troops to land Ark Angle".

"Excellent Angle Of Protection we have now got three landing bays for troops to start landing have they found out where the higher ups are" as a radio operator said to them.

"Negative they appear to be asking some big earth pony he seems to be the head of their security" as the captain of the group said.

"Okay you orders are to keep them all safe and meet up with the higher ups then there will be a transport plane coming to your location to pick them up then the last orders are to win back the citadel along with the alliance army Ark Angle out" as the radio ended as the ponies where finishing talking as well.

"Okay we have found the higher ups they are in this room here on the fourth floor" said Twilight as she pointed out on the computer.

"My men and I are to protect you and the higher ups then we will call for transport plane to pick them up then we can join the fight to take back the citadel" said the captain as they all nodded and moved out rushing to the lift.

As the lift reached floor four and they where under fire from enemy on the balcony as they all had taken cover where ever they could as Rainbow Dash saw a way to deal with this problem as she picked up a grenade and creped up as she was close enough with out the enemy known as she thrown the grenade up on the balcony as she quickly ran as the the balcony exploded and collapse.

"Ha you almost have our fighting skills young one but we must hurry the enemy will try anything to stop you all but my Angle Of Protection will see it through" as they moved on through the corridors searching rooms as they go as Applejack looked in a room and saw Celestia and Luna and the other higher ups where all in this one room "I found them here they are" as they all rushed in as Twilight and Celestia hugged into each other.

"Ark Angle we have found the higher ups they are safe and sound we are popping up a flare to mark our location" the captain said as a soldier open up a flare.

"Roger that Angle of Wind is on their way" as they could see fighter planes and battles going on down on the ground just then they saw the peace army transport plane coming but behind it was two enemy fighter planes "Angle Of Wind you have two enemy fighter planes abort" shouted the captain.

"Dammit I am hit I going down" as the plane burst into fire and hit the ground.

"Ark Angle the plane is a goner any other plans" said the captain.

"Angle Of Protection meet up with the Lone Wolf Pack they are one leave below they still have their plane" as the radio on the ship said.

"Roger that Angle of Protection out" as they all began moving to the lifts.

As they got in Celestia had looked to the captain "So what is this Lone Wolf Pack is really about".

"It has one woman and two men but they always fight with only a bolt gun pistol and a huge sword actually there they are down there" as he pointed to a three soldiers in the middle of a huge pile of dead cyclone there where about 50 cyclone all dead and only they three where the ones fighting them all and they saw the plane still looked like it was un-harmed.

As the door open "Captain Linda" as the captain of the angle of protection said as the one in the middle of the other two had saluted.

"Ah captain Hari" as she taken off her helmet as she has a scare that ran down the left side over her eye.

"Is your plane still working" as he pointed to it as it had a painting on the left of it, it was a wolf face with its mouth open wide like it was about to bit down on something.

"Yes but the radio has been shot" as she walked with him as the door opened.

"Okay we just need to get them out of here and back on Ark Angle safe and sound and I need two of you to come with us to win this fight" as they talked to each other as the higher ups where being help onto the plane as Celestia was the last before Twilight and her friend "Twilight come please" she said as one of the soldier climbed on to get on the pilot seat.

"Sorry Princess Celestia I want to save the Citadel as well" as Celestia nodded just as the plane started lifting in the air as the door closed and off to the ship it went leaving captain Linda and one of the other Lone Wolf behind with the others.

"Now what Twilight" Asked Applejack as she loaded her gun.

"Angle of Protection we have a problem that Zebra who helped out Vera has been reported missing and we caught her in the lab room get her out of there" as the ship radioed in to them.

"Well guess we have that one to do ready Twilight" as the captain looked at Twilight.

As they where running down the corridor they all stopped and heard the enemy was behind them it sounded like there was lots of them as captain Linda and the other one stopped and then the rest stopped "No keep going us two will hold them off" Linda shout to them as they all rushed off "Well Harry I guess this might be our time now" she said loading her gun.

"I believe so as well captain it been an horner serving under your command" he said loading his gun as they saw the enemy coming to them as they open fire.

As they all where still running down the corridor they heard the fight was going on just then they all came to these huge door saying keep out restriction as they bashed the door down with a rocket and saw the lab room was in a bad state as there was computers and paper all over the place.

"Wow some one had a great party" said a soldier as they switched on their huge helmets lights to give more light into the room.

"And I missed this party" said a disappointed Pinkie Pie.

As one of the soldier along with Rainbow Dash was shifting a bunch of things until Rainbow Dash saw a hoof under a piece of huge wood as they both began to quickly uncover it and saw it was Zacora not moving "no she can't be can she" said a sad Rarity as they all came and gathered.

As Fluttershy looked her over and looked back at them with a sad look as they all knew she was dead as the captain was looking at the computer she was looking at it was showing some plans for a nuclear plasma gun as he had taken the disk and kept it out of their view.

"You pick her up let get out of here" said the captain as the soldier saluted and picked her up and they all began walking back out.

"All units this is Ark Angle the enemy has began running home they are retreating" as Rainbow Dash let a flare off.

They all climbed into a transport plane and was heading back to the ships as they all where in the air they saw captain Linda and the other soldier still alive on the ground as they smiled and was happy they had made it as they where heading to Ark Angle.

As they saw frigates moving in and out plus fighter plans along with transport planes and as they landed in one of the hangers and they jumped out as the captain walked to Killdeer and Vera "Sir and madam I have something here that might need your attention" as he shown them the disk as the three moved out walking to some place as Twilight and her friends where taken to where the higher ups where as they saw Zacora dead body being take off to some where "They are taking her to a place to be ready for her finally journey" said a soldier as he walked off as Twilight and her friend began to follow the other soldier to where the higher ups where..

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In a privet room the captain had placed the disk in a computer as it shown the plans again as Killdeer and Vera looked over them "Ah so they did steal it from us our plans for a planetary defence gun EVE has the enemy made a copy of it" Vera asked facing a small blue thing like the same creator of them.

"Yes they have" EVE said back to them.

"What are they planning on then that it time for a talk with them" Killdeer said taking the disk out and rushed out of the room as Vera and the captain followed him.

As the doors open to a huge conference room where all the higher ups where and Twilight and her friends where as Killdeer walked in and slammed the disk on the table and punched the ambassador Zebra in the face as he plumbed to the ground "You knew what we where planning you Zebras".

As they all looked as the ambassador of the Zebras got up off the ground holding his face "Yes we knew but we had to find out what you where building we had to find it weakness and what it was able of doing" as he said a little scared.

"You had no right taking our plans either they are big or small they belong to us for a reason for what we are" he said looking at the zebra.

"We know what you are you are the enemy of the galaxy and will always be the enemy we had every right to take them" he said looking straight at Killdeer eye to eye.

As Killdeer pulled out a gun as he had it on the zebra head as every one was shocked and scared "you have no idea what my people had gone through in their life time and why we are like this give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger" he said looking at him angry.

"ENOUGH" shouted a voice at the far back of the room as they all looked and saw it was a zebra wearing a golden crown.

"Who are you" said Vera as she was looking back and forward.

"I am the new queen of the zebras and I have just found out what they had done to your kind and I want to make a peace with you all but he is no longer my ambassador of the Zebras be gone or I might let him kill you" she said to him and watched him ran off in a hurry.

"You want to make a peace pact with us and what would you have that might be use to us" Killdeer said putting away his gun.

"Yes and the thing is on one of your planet called Training ground there is a weapon that send this thing I have no idea what it is but it kills you all and it is on a stand by mode but I think the Cyclone are making their way there now as I have just learned so if I didn't want that peace pact would I have told this" as she seem to be telling the truth to them.

"Mm Vera what do you think" as he looked at her as every one was holding their breaths in.

"I see she is telling the truth my lover" she looked at him as he looked down on the disk.

"Okay we go there but I need help on where the weapon is" as he left the room with Fluttershy rushing after him.

As he was looking out of this huge glass "do you mind if I stay here for a while if you don't mind" as she saw him nodding as she looked out of the window "If you don't mind but back there you said you have no idea what your people had gone through" as she sat there scared.

"Yes my people had gone through hell in their past life you see we are meant to look after all life that why we make our self the war type and fears army we had gone through hell like training, wars and even welcoming death but what the thanks we get simple the thanks we get is becoming the enemy of the galaxy you see we where tortured to be this way all we want now is our freedom but we can't the gods holds our key to our freedom they will not grant us our freedom" as he turned to looked at Fluttershy "Never let your freedom go always hold it close to you so you make the choice and never trust the gods we did and look at us well we must be going back" as the both agreed to it and started making their way back as Killdeer came up to Vera.

"I see you where talking to that young Fluttershy one" as she looked at him.

"Yes just giving her a few friendly tips on what to think about" as he was radioing the ships bridge as the higher ups where ready to go back to the citadel.

"But yet I see something in her soul something she is going to give up some terrible as we head to our other home something she make a choice something that all her friends are going to pay for" as she looked at them all until Killdeer dragged her away and into a small privet room.

"What do you see love calm down and tell me" as he looked her in the eye.

As she calmed down and looked at him "I see death all her friends die from battles that we fight along side them" as Vera started to cry as he opened the door and saw a young privet walking by.

"You there make sure my lover get to our room she is feeling unwell right now" as the young soldier saluted and helped her along to their room as the higher up where making their way to their planes as he thought "mm they die no that can't be right" as he walked to the bridged.

"Okay every one let move out to planet Training Ground and get the other sister ship to move there as well" as soldiers where rushing around the ship as it had started moving to the planet as Killdeer walked to the lifts and pushed the button as the door closed.

As the lifts door open to a room where Zebras, ponies, humans and the Peace army where but at the far end was the body of Zacora all cleaned as they all take a seat as a Zebra walked up and started to talk.

"We are gathered here to say a fare well to a fellow Zebra a friend and a brave one to us all her name shall live on in our memories her stories will never be forgotten as we burn her body her soul will return to the home land where she will return to the earth and laid to rest for the rest of her life" as she moved away as every one stand up as the fire started as most ponies and Zebra had tears in their eyes Twilight felt something beside her as she looked and saw it was Killdeer handing her a tissue as she take it and wiped the tears away "Thank you I only hope she will be remembered".

"She will be but I am afraid that in my kind we will tell the stories different as the zebras will not be in our stories but I will make sure she is in there one way or another" as they all began leaving the room and to their own places through out the ship they could here three guns being fired as a salute to Zacora as they where on their way to the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the ship had arrived to a planet of light orange colours as Killdeer looked and saw the ship sister "Excellent tell Twilight to get ready we be moving out" as the alarm where going off as Killdeer meet up with Vera as she was with Twilight and her friends as troops where moving about "Okay lets move out" as planes had tanks, trucks and armoured cars as troops where moving onto the transport planes as the back doors opened.

"Twilight who is coming with you" as he looked to her as he placed a helmet on.

"Well I have Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie with me today" as they both jumped on to the plane and it moved out of the ship "Ark Angle is there any signs of enemy" as he radioed through.

"Yes sir there are currently one light frigate Cyclone troops are deployed on the ground and have taken over our main three anti-air craft guns our ship can't move further in those guns have to be taken care off sir" as EVE said to him.

As the planes came to the ground they saw the guns where firing "Okay Lone Wolf Pack this is your stop take care of those guns get them offline" said Killdeer as Linda and the two soldiers from the battle of the Citadel where getting ready.

"I am going as well along with my friends" Twilight said as her two friends nodded as the plane came to a landing point and they jumped off the plane and moved out as they climbed the stairs and saw five Cyclone troopers about as two of them where standing next to three shells and the other where all over the place.

As Twilight pulled out a sniper gun and aimed for the shells and the others got into position as she fired a shot as the shell exploded killing the two enemy next to it and others moved up killing the other cyclone before they could take cover as they all stopped to look at the three huge artillery they couldn't believe the size of these three huge guns.

"We had made these during our last great war to stop enemy ships from entering this planet come this way up here and we will be at the control room from there we can shut these gun down and our planes and our ship can start dropping troops down" said Linda as they moved up the stairs.

As they reached the top and saw four cyclone soldiers and a machine gun opening fire on them as they taken cover just then Pinkie Pie saw one of the Peace Army transport plane came up "DUCK" she shouted out as they all hit the ground as the transport plane open fire as they could only hear the smashing of windows.

As the plane stopped and moved away as they all got up and moved into the control room as they saw the computer showing the guns where loading as Linda told one of the Lone Wolf Pack to pushed the buttons as they could hear noise like the guns where shutting down.

"Killdeer the guns are offline" said Twilight as she radio in.

"Excellent I am coming up to you we are heading to the city where that tower thing is" as Twilight and the other saw five long trucks arriving.

As they all climbed on board the saw Killdeer and Vera where sitting in the truck as they began moving out following a road.

They had arrived to the city as the lines of trucks came to a stop as Killdeer and the other came out but Vera and Fluttershy staid in the trucks just then the ground began to shaken then Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack and plus one Peace soldier had fallen through a hole that open up from the shaken ground.

As the shaken stopped Killdeer looked over the edge "Twilight are you okay".

"Yes we are there is a door down here" as she and the other saw the door.

"Okay your best to go through it I will meet up when you get back up on top side" as he saw them nodding "And soldier you know the way take them through it and make sure they make it" as he saw him saluting and gone off as Killdeer got in the truck "Lets go" as they began moving.

As Twilight and the other where moving through this corridor as it looked old and abandoned "this was a beautiful place once great and pride it had flowers and trees but during the war this planet had seen so much battles which left it un-liveable so we had to abandon as plants life was dead on it" the soldier said as he was ahead.

As they came to one of the huge rooms where cyclone where as the door was at the other end as they had taken cover before the cyclone could see them "Okay I count five cyclone and one auto turret I have one EMP grenade knocking the turret out for a few min so I say I will throw this and we kill them and knock the thing out" as the solder said as they all nodded.

As he quickly got up and throw the EMP as it hit the turret as the turret was knocked out as the other started firing at the cyclone as Twilight shot one dead and Pinkie Pie shot the other Applejack managed to got up to one and bucked it as it hits the wall and was dead and Rainbow Dash was in the air and managed to fly kick the other at the back of the cyclone as he was dead as the last one was shot dead as the Peace Army had shut the turret down and they continued through the door.

As they came to the out side and saw a battle was going on as fighter planes where all over the place "Sir we are top side" as the soldier radioed to Killdeer.

"Okay I am coming in one of the trucks the other trucks that Fluttershy Vera is in is going to the tower while my one with Rarity is heading to your location meet us in the old market" as he was gone.

As they moved out through the city as they passed some places with statues dodging Cyclone making sure they didn't make any noise as they came to the location where the truck was already there and Killdeer was waiting "Ah Twilight your Friend and Vera had made it to the tower and this truck is staying here".

"Why is it staying here" asked Applejack.

"It out of fuel" he said giving it a kick.

"Lover all the charge are set and my truck is blown up and all my soldiers are dead it only me and Fluttershy" as Vera said over the radio.

"Okay stay there I am getting a transport plane and coming to you love" he said as one of the soldiers radioed for a plane to come.

"This Angle on my Wings" a pilot said over the radio as a transport plane had landed as it back door open as they all jumped in except for the soldiers as they where joining the fight.

"Get us to the tower" said Killdeer as the plane got in the air and the back door closed.

"Sir Ark Angle sister has arrived Angle Of Life" said the pilot as she was moving towards the Tower.

"Good tell them to start help win this fight" as he said and pushed a button as the back door open as the girls saw they where at the tower but still in the air "Pilot get us close" as the pilot nodded as he got the plane as close as possible as they saw Vera and Fluttershy running towards them "Come on you two you can make it" as they all shouted out.

As they where running to the plane just then time seemed to have slowed as a bullet noise could be heard as Vera and Fluttershy had stopped running as they both looked at each other as Fluttershy looked down and saw blood coming coming out of Vera as she fell to the ground as Fluttershy ran to her grabbing her and holding her to her.

As Killdeer saw where the shoot came from as it was a sniper as he pulled out a sniper gun and saw him and fired a bullet as it hit the cyclone in the head as he looked and saw Fluttershy holding Vera "Pilot land the plane".

"Yes sir but hurry the sky is getting a little tight here with all these fighter planes and other" as he land it to the ground and Killdeer jumped out and ran to them and picked up Vera as they where running back to the plane and placed her down and climbed back in.

"Get us out of here and back on to Ark Angle NOW" he shouted out the last word as the pilot nodded and got the plane in the air moving towards the ship as Killdeer was on the radio "Ark Angle this is Angle On My Wing we need medic team standing for immediate help".

"Roger that boss Medic teams are on their way to the hanger" the ship pilot said back to him as he looked and saw Fluttershy handing Vera the detonator as Vera weakly pushed the button as the tower exploded started from the bottom working it way up to the top.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the plane landed and the Medic team came and quickly got Vera and rushed off to the operation room as the other got out as the other follow after them.

As they where waiting outside Killdeer kept on pacing up and down and had tears coming down him until a doctor came out "I am sorry you might want to say your goodbyes to her" as he walked off with his head down.

As Killdeer walked in as the girls looked through the glass as they saw Vera on the bed as her armour was laying on the floor as he walked up and saw the blood all over her.

As they both hold hand and had tears coming down them "Hi" he said to her.

"Hi tell my the truth I am not going to make it am I" she said weakly to him.

"No your not but I thought you said one of them would die" he said stroking her hair.

"I lied so you wouldn't get worried listen do you still have that peace paper" she smiled and saw him pulling it out as she picked up a pen and signed it "there that all I ever wanted was peace and now I know I go away knowing that peace is there for our young ones goodbye my love I like to say goodbye to them all as well" she gave her a little kiss and looked at him.

"Okay I will goodbye my love" he leaned in and kissed her and them stepped outside "She like to say goodbye to you all" he said to the girls and walked off into the lift.

As he came to the Bridge as every one on the bridge stopped and looked "Every one leave I like to be alone" as they all left him.

As he walked along the floor and taken a seat and pulled out the peace paper and picked up a pen "For you my love" as he singed it "EVE" the blue hologram thing came up.

"Yes Killdeer" it said to him.

"Is she dead yet" he said to the hologram.

"She is dead I am sorry" the hologram said with a little sadness in it voice.

As he grasp with tears and placed his hands on his head "That all" he said through his crying as the hologram had left as he looked through the bridge huge glass and saw ships and fighter plans and transport plans all moving about the place.

As an hour pass he heard the door to the lift open and heard hoofs walking as he turned and saw it was Fluttershy.

"I am so sorry for this" she said in her sweet soft voice but there was a little sadness in her voice.

"Thanks oh before I forget here" he passed her the peace paper "It was her dyeing wish and it done".

"What made you become the galaxy most greatest enemy" Fluttershy asked as she saw ships moving about passing the bridge.

"You see we over see the life cycle it in our history or gods have always given us orders to do certain things and one of those things where to take out a species if their time has come we didn't like doing that but we where an army race and always has been and that how it been and it been under secrecy for thousands of years" he looked at her with a sad face.

"Oh I see can't you just forget about the past of your kind" she looks at him with a sad look.

"We can't if we do then we would weather away into nothing come let go I like to start her journey to the new world you know we would called you in our home Soul Carer" as he got up and walked with Fluttershy to the lifts.

"What does that means" She was walked next to him.

"It means some one who is caring to any one and anything like a vet but more than a vet" he pushed a button as the lift door closed.

As he and Fluttershy with the others where in a transport plan as they where moving out of the ship and was heading away as a portal open up as Rainbow Dash was confused "Where are we going".

"To our holy planet called Life planet" He said as he was looking over Vera dead body.

They all came out of the portal and saw a green and blue planet as they where heading to it "So what is this planet about" Rarity asked as she was looking it all over.

"Its our holy ground where our fist kind had walked the galaxy and take our right place amongst the stars and claimed our duty to the galaxy and had sworn an oath to the galaxy" they saw the plane had entered the planet surface and was heading towards a huge building with two huge statue the building was huge and was made out of white marble "and this is called Heritage".

"Heritage" Twilight said confused on why it was called that.

"Yes Heritage it a place filled with ancient knowledge and our gods words and where the soul would be to return home and where our most wise and knowledge one would be like you Twilight in our kind we would called you Heritage because of your smartness" he said as they felt the plane landing.

As they all got out and two soldiers picked up Vera as there was soldiers all lined up saluting as they walked on until they all stopped in front of two tall Galaxy peace force but they wore different things they had little armour and had ropes on in different colour of green, yellow, gold and blue on as they saw Killdeer kneeling down with his head bowed.

"They are the wise ones and oldest ones in our kind and they are to be respected at all time and this is how we do it" a soldier whispered to the girls as he saw they where confused.

"Killdeer we are very sorry to hear of her death she will always be remember in our heart and in our stories of time" one on the left said in a females voice.

"Not just in our stories but also the one who had secured our peace" Killdeer said getting up off the floor.

"Come her journey to the other world is nearly at an end where she will spend her life from now on" the one on the right said in a males voice as they all walked on down the corridor.

As they came to a white marble room where Vera was placed in a the middle and every one crowed around her "We are here today for it is a sad day for not just us Galaxy Peace-force but for all living things for we have lost someone close to our hearts she had given everything she could and had secured peace for us all and her sacrifice will not go on forgotten we will remember her in our hearts in our mind and in our stories that we will tell that she was the one that had secured the peace we all had once thought would be impossible to have" the male one spoken out as every one had tears.

"So we sent her one her way through the gates of the other world where she will live from now on free from harm and free from wars only peace there her soul will now be sent free" the female said as they saw the body was lowing into a fire as every one started to leave.

As Killdeer was the last to leave he pulled out a golden necklace with two wings on it and place in it in the fire "I will be with you soon" he walked off back to the ship "EVE set a course for Planet Red".

"Yes sir" EVE said back in as Killdeer jumped on the plane and closed the door as it was heading back to the ship as they could hear gun fire as they look out the window and saw it was the ship fire four shots each.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the ship came near the Planet Red the girls saw the planet and a huge metal round thing and saw Celestia fleet had arrived as well as humans fleet and others galaxy fleet all had arrived and started to battle away as they heard the ships sirens going off and troops running round getting their weapons and fighter pilot heading to their fighter planes.

As the ships that are there started firing on the enemy ships as Twilight saw Killdeer climbing on a transport plane as she followed him with Rarity and Applejack with her as they climbed on as well "Well you three are coming".

"Yes we are" Twilight saw as they felt the planed moving into the air and out of the hanger bay.

"Okay EVE what the plan" he said on the radio.

"Sir our main force will attack the force on the ground planet while the main threat is that ship we will land on one of it hanger and will have to knock it out by planting explosive in it main reactors that will cost a huge explosion through the ship and destroying it then we can link up with the main force as this Robert person ship isn't taking part in the attack his ship is on the ground as we speak" EVE said as they look at the huge round ship was opening fire as a red huge beam came out of it as it hits one of the frigates destroying it in one hit.

"We need to make this quick the longer that thing stay the more ship will end up like that one" Killdeer said as they all agreed as soldiers where getting ready with their guns loaded as Twilight and the other did the same.

As the plane landed in one of the hangers and the door was open as they all rushed out as enemy troops started opening fire as they all taken cover and open fire as well on the enemy as Twilight shot one in the head and the Applejack shot one in the chest and Rarity pulled out a grenade and thrown it to a group of enemy as it exploded killing them.

As Twilight kicked a soldier and saw that was the last of them and turned to Killdeer as he was on the radio "EVE where are the reactors".

"They are just behind that door lucky we land on the right hanger then" EVE said to him through the radio.

"Okay lets move out the now before any more shows up" Killdeer said as they agreed and started to move.

As one of the soldier pushed a button as the door open and saw the long corridor leading to a huge room at the end as they rushed off to the room as they came and stopped "EVE this is only the shield reactor I wanted the ships main reactor" Killdeer said out load.

"Yes sir your task is only to knock out the ships shield there are currently four reactors and all need to be overload to destroy the ship itself which will take time and right now as we speak the huge ship is taken out all our ship so we had a plan take down the shield and the two sister ship Ark Angle and Angle Of Life will open fire on the ship to take it down quicker as time is going against us" she said as the other looked at Killdeer as he looked around and nodded as they all started placing explosive charges on the reactor.

As Twilight placed the last one on the reactor and they all started heading back to the transport plane walking back to the hanger bay they saw the plane was still there as they climbed on board and the engine could be heard as the plane was making it way out.

As Killdeer pushed a button and saw smoke coming out of the hanger bay they had just left "EVE tell Ark Angle and Angle Of Life they can start attacking the thing" he shouted over the noise of the engine.

"Got is sir both sisters ships are starting their attack runs now" as they all looked and saw Angle Of Life and Ark Angle gun fire moving onto the huge round ship and it started to take damaged "sir ground force has engage the Cyclone army on ground and Robert ship is where we had hope he wouldn't find".

"Got it EVE when the two sisters ships are done here tell them to get to surface and help the ground force and get me at lest one frigate ship full of ground force to my location I am going after him myself" as he then knocked the pilot on the head "Pilot land near the battle we are dropping off Twilight and her friends".

"WHAT" Twilight shouted out "No we are going with you".

"No where we are going is something that is ours and is something dark we don't want you to get frighten of it we can handle it" he said looking at her.

"No we can handle it trust me please it our right to live we are fighting for" Twilight said to him as Rarity and Applejack was looking at them both.

As Killdeer looked around and then back to Twilight "Fine Pilot keep on course get us to Robert just to warn you three what your about to see is our weapon called an abomination" he said to them.

"Thank you" Applejack said as they all looked out the window and saw a huge tower and saw one of the Galaxy Peace-force ships making it landing to drop troops to attack the enemy.

"Pilot land us right at that platform" Killdeer pointed out the platform that was at the huge tower.

As the plane landed and they all jumped out as the area was clear from enemy as they walked up to the door as Killdeer pushed a button to open the door.

As the door open to a room as they all walked in and the door closed behind them as they looked and saw the lift at the other end of the room guarded by troops "open fire" shouted out Killdeer as every one started open fire.

As Rarity shot two cyclone who where trying to get on the machine gun and Twilight had killed the one sniper cyclone up on a balcony Applejack killed a group of them with a grenade as Killdeer killed a enemy with his sword as the battle was done under three min Killdeer went onto the lift as so did Twilight, Rarity and Applejack as he pushed the button and the lift started moving upwards as he was waiting he heard a voice "What do you think your doing helping out all these life forms and what are planning on doing to this weapon of ours you can't destroy the weapon of the gods".

As he said in his own mind "simple masters or gods I am helping them to secure peace and I will destroy this weapon to make my people free all life has the right to live" he finish off saying.

"Then we will kill you" the voice said to him in an angry way.

"I don't care if my people goes free and that the cost to do it then I will do it no matter what" he said back to the voice.

As the lift came to a slow stopping motion showing a room like corridor at the very end was Robert in front of the control panel "Our time has come Cyclone army the time for us to be the masters of all life form will come when we fire this weapon" he said as Killdeer and Twilight and her friends got ready to battle.

As the lift came to a stopping they where stunned to see dead Cyclone all around as they walked pass them all and saw Robert on the ground breathing heavily like he was injured "Your kind could never see that these ponies are a plague a curse to us all I was just wanting to wiping them out so we all could live in peace" he said trying to reach the fire button.

Killdeer stopped him "You are wrong what you say are lies for the weak so that you may have your way to rule" he pulled out his sword.

"Ha I will always be better I will become a god and you all will be foolish to strike me now" he said looking at Killdeer.

"Enough of this time to silence you forever" he stuck his sword in him as Robert screamed in pain and let go off his dead body and gave a roar.

"We did it we won" Applejack said out of shocked to know they all had done it.

"Not yet he had set the weapon on a fire mood where it will fire and kill all life I must destroy it to stop it" he said pushing a few button on the control panel and a time was showing counting down.

As they all ran to the lift and pushed down button "All forces get off the planet" he shouted out on the radio.

As the lift came to a stop and they all ran to where the soldiers where in a transport plane as they all jumped in and the door closed behind them and they felt the plane moving away.

As they looked out of the window and saw all the other planes moving away back into space as they saw ships all damaged and others where on fire but there was wreaked and destroyed Cyclone ships as they where heading towards Ark Angle.

As the plane landed in the hanger bay and Twilight saw her other friends where there and Celestia as well just then they looked out of the hanger bay and saw the planet exploding "Take us to Earth EVE and gods I have defeated your things now" Killdeer said as he felt a little pain as he had hold it in not showing it.

"Yes sir all ships are returning to Earth" EVE said back as the ship was moving away from the battle place.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"For us the war is over but for those who where killed as we all journey into the dark howling night in this war lets not forget those who we lost our loved ones and friends" a soldier said out loud standing on a hill as a statue of badge it was a eagle with its wings out stretched.

As Killdeer placed a photo of Vera down on the statue next to other photos of different people but there was one next to Vera photo it was a photo of Zacora as Celestia and the queen of the Zebra was next to him "I am sorry for her lost" they said to him.

"It not your fault her death gave us our freedom and peace" he said to them both as he still felt that same pain as it felt like his heart was slowing down but still had not showing it.

"I remembered how our war started out I can forgive you lets work to a better future for her memories" the Zebra queen said holding out her hoof.

"Yes" he take the hoof and shaken it as he looked and saw his transport plane landing as Ark Angle was high in the sky waiting to leave "We will see each other again goodbye for now" he then shaken Celestia hoof and let go of it.

As he was walking back to the plane he saw Twilight and her friends there "Goodbye to you and thank you for helping my people to be free and getting us to be peace with you all" he shaken their hoof one by one but he stopped at Fluttershy and gave her a hug "Goodbye to you" he let go of her and walked to the plane and climbed on it and waved to them as they waved back as the door was closing.

As he landed back on the ship and walked to the bridge and saw the planet Earth and EVE looking over it "It looks so peaceful without the gods clouding our eyes I only fear is that did we make our home planets safe as well" she said in a sad voice.

"Fear not EVE for we have made them safe again take us home" he said as the ship was moving away to head back home.

Twilight and her friends where watching Ark Angle leaving through a portal as the portal closed they all looked down the ground "Well now what do we do" Rainbow Dash said in a sad tone.

"I know we can have a party to celebrate the end of this war!" Pinkie Pie said in a happy tone hoping to cheer them all up.

"Huh yes we can come let go" Twilight said chuckling at that as they all walked to the Canterlot Defender ship to head home as well.

On Ark Angle Killdeer felt that pain even more now as he knew what this meant "EVE it time you know what to do" he said to her.

"Yes sir I will miss you" she said to him watching him getting up and walking to the lifts.

As he came to a room with words saying Privet room as he open the door and laid on the bed "Well my love here I come" he closed his eyes holding a another photo of Vera as his slowed and them came to a stop.

As he woken up he was in a big huge green field with a tree and sitting under it was Vera as she smiled and waved to him as he waved back and walked up to her as they hugged into each other "Hello me lover" he said with a few tears on him.

"Hello my love" she said with the same tears coming down her as well as they sat down next to each other watching the sun setting down as they knew this was where they would be from now on.

As the war is over Peace was brought through out the Galaxy every planet lived in peace even to this day they all live in harmony as friends and even the Galaxy most feared enemy became their friends and became their allied to the war as Vera and Killdeer live happy together in the afterlife.

THE END.


End file.
